


The temperature is rising

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Tony fucks Steve with a popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Feel any cooler, babe?” Tony asked lowly. He leant forward and, still keeping his distance, poked his tongue out and licked up a drop of sweat that was dripping down Steve’s face. “Is it making you feel any better?”“More,” Steve said again, hips rolling in time with Tony’s wrist. He was beginning to lose his focus, his voice nothing more than pants and his words disjointed. “So cold. Feels so good.”“Oh, you greedy boy,” Tony purred. “You’ve melted nearly the whole thing.”ORNational Grape Popsicle Day





	The temperature is rising

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? There's no excuse for this one...
> 
> Day Twenty-Seven: _National Grape Popsicle Day_

It was hot. Too hot. It was one of the hottest summers on record, the whole of New York City feeling as though it had practically relocated directly onto the sun, and that was Tony’s excuse for doing what he was.

There was no way that they could have full-blown sex with the scorching temperatures; as soon as their bodies would have touched, their skin may have melted. But there was also no chance that Tony could have been expected to ignore the fact that Steve was walking around shirtless and glistening with sweat. He looked like a Greek God, his muscles chiselled as though they were carved from marble by Michelangelo himself.

Tony was only human and he couldn’t deny his urges.

 

“Still feeling hot?”

It was filthy. Debauched. What they were doing was almost dirtier than anything Tony had done in a long time. Steve seemed to agree, if the way that his whole body was flushed a deep red was any indication.

Steve was on all fours, pushing his ass back towards Tony, and he groaned loudly. “So cold.”

“Yeah? Is it making you feel better?” Tony twisted his hand and Steve keened, dropping his head forward to press his forehead against the pillow in front of him.

“Deeper,” Steve panted out, his cock leaking pre-cum, “push it deeper.”

It was too hot to touch each other, but Tony was almost desperate. He couldn’t stop himself from soothing his hand over Steve’s hip, trying to keep his touch feather-light as he danced his fingertips up and over the dips of Steve’s spine. Steve arched back into the hand that ran over him and lifted his head again.

“I need more. Please, baby, give me more.”

“You got it, darling.” Tony pushed his hand forward and couldn’t help the quirk of his lips at Steve’s gorgeous response. He pulled his hand back and pressed it forward again, finding a steady rhythm but enjoying exploring new angles. It was possibly a little sadistic, but Steve reacted so beautifully to every small thrust that Tony couldn’t find it in him to care.

He ignored the heat pooling in his stomach and spreading up his spine as he put all of his concentration into making Steve’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Feel any cooler, babe?” Tony asked lowly. He leant forward and, still keeping his distance, poked his tongue out and licked up a drop of sweat that was dripping down Steve’s face. “Is it making you feel any better?”

“More,” Steve said again, hips rolling in time with Tony’s wrist. He was beginning to lose his focus, his voice nothing more than pants and his words disjointed. “So cold. Feels so good.”

“Oh, you greedy boy,” Tony purred. “You’ve melted nearly the whole thing.”

Tony pulled his hand back until only the very end of the popsicle was still inside of Steve. Its entire shape had changed as the heat of Steve’s body had melted it and moulded it to a new shape for ease of entry.

God, it was one of the strangest ideas that Tony had ever had and he had no idea where it had suddenly come from. All he knew was that he had married the best, sexiest, filthiest man in the world.

Also, that he was never going to be able to walk past an ice-cream truck or even down the freezer aisles of a store again without popping a boner.

He couldn’t find it in him to care too much when he had Steve making such wonderful noises in front of him. It also meant that Tony could still fuck his husband without touching him and making them both combust as a result.

“I need it.” Steve’s arms gave out and he fell forward onto his chest, ass high in the air and cheek pressed against a pillow. “It’s so hot.”

“I know it is, baby.” Tony couldn’t resist leaning forward and pressing a kiss right at Steve’s entrance, the sickly sweet taste of grape juice mixing with something so uniquely _Steve_. “You deserve this, don’t you? You need something to bring down your temperature.”

“I do,” Steve said on a moan, “I’m too hot.”

“You are, angel.” Tony pulled the popsicle out all the way, but before Steve could protest too much, swept his tongue over Steve’s winking hole. He groaned loudly at the much stronger taste and couldn’t resist spearing his tongue to dig it further into Steve. “You’re so amazing. Taking me so well.”

Steve pushed backwards against Tony’s mouth and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut. The noises that they were both making were obscene, slurping and slapping sounds that echoed around the room. Tony’s hand slid down to wrap around his own dick, his grip automatically tightening and hand moving at the same speed as his tongue. He was so close and, from the sounds of it, Steve was approaching his climax as well.

When Tony pulled away with one, two kisses at Steve’s centre, he lifted his hand again to position the rest of the popsicle at Steve’s hole.

“You want the rest of it now, baby? I’m so close. I want you to be there with me; you ready for me?”

“Touch me,” Steve said, hands fisting in the sheets at his side and his knees shuffling backwards to be closer to Tony. “Please, Tony. Touch me.”

Despite his plea, when Tony moved his hand from his dick to take Steve’s instead, Steve darted away with a flinch.

“Hot,” he groaned out desperately, “it’s too hot.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony murmured. He pressed a kiss at the base of Steve’s spine and took his hand away, instead focusing on pushing the thinning end of the popsicle back into Steve. “Is that better? There’s not a lot left for you, you greedy boy. You’ve melted it all.”

Steve pushed back onto the makeshift dildo and his hands flexed over the sheets. He let out a long and loud moan and Tony let his hand fly back down to his cock.

“I need more,” Steve said and Tony tightened his grip at the base of his dick to stop himself from shooting all over Steve’s back. “I need it, Tony, please.”

Tony’s tongue darted out again and he bent down to lick up some of the grape juices that were dripping down Steve’s thighs. “I can’t touch you,” he murmured against the overheated skin, nipping harshly, “it’s too hot, remember?”

When Steve whined, Tony grinned almost sadistically. “Sorry, my darling. But you can do it, can’t you? You can be a good boy and come for me, come all over our sheets.”

“I can’t,” Steve said pitifully. “It’s too small now.”

“Oh, you greedy, greedy boy.” Tony’s grin only grew and he pushed his hand forward again quickly, pressing the very thin popsicle right up against Steve’s prostate. He knew that he’d met his mark when Steve howled.

“There, Tony. Shit, there, _please._ ”

“Yeah?” Tony didn’t stop his movements for a moment and started stripping over his own cock with the same rhythm that he was fucking into Steve. “You think you can come now?”

Steve couldn’t reply, which was answer enough. Tony shuffled forward and balanced himself carefully to lick around the popsicle still thrusting in and out of Steve. It was barely another minute before Steve threw his head back and opened his mouth on a wordless cry, eyes screwed shut as his body convulsed.

In possibly the dirtiest move of them all, Steve flipped himself onto his back and swept his hands over his stomach, gathering up his come. Holding Tony’s gaze, Steve lifted his fingers to his lips and poked his tongue out, licking his own release from his fingers.

Tony’s vision went _white_.

 

//

 

Tony blinked awake slowly, suddenly and thankfully aware of a cool breeze dancing over his overheated skin.

“Welcome back, beautiful.”

Tony turned his head, blinking over at a gorgeously-naked Steve lying by his side. “Hi,” he said, voice croaky and mouth feeling as though it was filled with cotton. It had been a long time since he’d had an orgasm that knocked him out, but just the thought of what they’d done was enough to understand it. “Air-conditioning back on?”

“Yup.” Steve leant forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “We can have sex with real touching if you’d like now.”

Tony groaned when his dick twitched and he threw his hand over his face. “Give me an hour to recover and then I am all yours.”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve threw his arm over Tony’s waist and closed his eyes. “I made a few more popsicles and they’ll need time to freeze solid anyway.”

 

 


End file.
